Anatomy of a Turn
Turns are one week long, ending Sunday at 0:00 AM. At the end of every turn, several actions must be executed in order before the next turn may commence. # Collect your Points. # Spend your Points. # Defend against any incoming attacks. # Calculate your new Happiness value. # Determine other civilizations' actions and advancements. # Advance your civilization's era, if applicable. Collect Points Collect all earned Points, including Culture, Diplomacy, Production, Research and Might. See the Points page for details on how to earn each of these Points. Spend Points Research Technologies Spend Research Points to purchase technologies. See the technologies page for details on technology costs and effects. Build Spend Culture and Production Points to purchase units, buildings and wonders. You may also update existing buildings at this time, to bring them up to date with advances in research. Keep in mind that you may purchase improvements at any time during the week, barring restrictions on buying and selling. Conduct Diplomacy Spend Diplomacy Points to purchase weekly Diplomatic Actions. Keep in mind that you may purchase certain Diplomatic Actions at any time during the week. Military Actions Spend Might Points to purchase Military Actions. All offensive actions purchased must be executed at this time, with any penalties taking effect immediately. Defend Barbarians Attack There is a chance varying by era that barbarians will launch a raid on your civilization. Other Civilizations Attack Depending on your relationship with other civilizations, they may launch raids or invasions on your civilization. Note that if a civilization is more than one era behind you, or if they have a positive relationship with you, they will never launch an attack of their own volition. To determine what attack, if any, is launched, randomly generate a number between 1 and 100 and find the correct cell on the chart below. The first value range is the chance that no attack is launched, the second range the chance that a raid is launched, and the third that an invasion is launched against one of your owned neighborhoods(determined randomly, but prioritizing territory that once belonged to that civilization). Calculate Happiness Calculate your change in Happiness score by adding up all accessed luxury resources along with all Happiness bonuses from buildings and wonders, then subtract the per-turn Happiness drain according to your current era. Add this to your current Happiness score to get your new value, and change your civilization's Happiness status if necessary(see the Happiness page for more details). Other Civilizations' Actions Chance to Build Wonders Un-built wonders, especially those from previous eras, will be constructed over time. Each civilization has a chance per turn to construct a wonder. To determine what era's wonders will be constructed, generate a random number between 1 and 100, and look on the chart below. Chance to Advance an Era If at least three turns have passed since another civilization last advanced an era, they have a chance to move forward in history. This chance increases based on how far behind your civilization they are, and decreases if they are ahead of you. This chart gives the percentage chance in each case. Advance Era If your civilization has met the technology requirements to advance an era, you should do so at this time. Adjust all civilization statistics to their new values, and change lot traits if desired.